The Secret Life of the League
by AOD RG
Summary: The life of a champion is always such a bore. Stun this, shoot that, ward here, die there, rinse and repeat. Sometimes champions just need some time "off." Lucky for you, our cameras catch everything that goes on behind the scenes. WARNING - Explicit Scenes. Viewer Discretion is Advised.
1. Episode I - Learning from the Best

Author's Notes / Preface.

This is a fictional hextech screen show set around the League of Legends, used to catch all the less than innocent moments behind the scenes. It was one of the first stories I ever written, but I have since updated it to fit the times. Given the nature of this 'show'...

**Viewer Discretion is Advised**

Episode I – Learning from the Best.

Tonight, our cameras caught the lovely half-fox lady Ahri in her quarters on a lonesome Friday night. Usually she is found alone in her room, especially during the night, ever since scandalous reports about her and an unidentified summoner. But it seems this time, her room is once again occupied by another as well. We carefully set up a spy cam from Zaun Spy Co. in a key location before Ahri or her guest could catch us, and this is what we saw:

Ahri was sitting on her extremely large red velvet bed, peacefully and lazily brushing 1 of her 9 tails, moving her other tails around slowly. A small shady figure could be seen behind her. The light from the surrounding candles made it difficult to see who it was or what they were doing.

"Oh...," Ahri muttered the name of the guest to quietly for us to hear, "Thank you. I really need this, especially after that last match. I mean seriously, that summoner couldn't land my charms if it could save his life. I should never be 0-20."

"No problem," A somewhat young female sounding voice uttered, "I saw that match. He was probably a Bronze-League summoner. I mean he forced you to charm minions more times than the enemy had kills."

The two girls talked more about the last match for a good half hour, drifting mostly to how they hope that same summoner or anyone of equal "skill" would never summon them again. Not much action right? That's what we thought too, until we overheard this conversation:

"At least he didn't leave you." The young voice chimed in, "I absolutely hate it when that happens. You are just sitting there forever hoping he just comes back."

"I know," agreed Ahri, "That's always a bummer. Can't move from the pool or anything,

"Even worse is when you are at the tower and they don't respond," The voice responded, "Or anywhere you can get killed really."

"Sometimes I get lucky though," Ahri started, "And they go away in a more 'private' location."

"What do you mean," asked the voice, in a tone different from her apparent shy quietness.

"Well I had this one game where the summoner told me to stand in the brush by dragon. You know, the one behind the pit? We were getting ready to invade their jungler who was taking their blue about... I wanna say 8 or 9 minutes in. Never moved since. He left his summoning orb for at least 25 minutes. Rest of the team blamed me for not doing anything..."

"In the brush? Did anyone come by?" the voice said, getting a bit more clearer.

"Nope. I was all by myself. After about two or three minutes, I knew he wasn't coming back," Ahri assured, "At least...not anytime soon. I was told to go to the summoner's platform, but instead of just bouncing my ball around and staying agile there, I did more, seclusive things."

"Like what?" The voice was now in a demanding tone, rather than a curious one.

"I could tell you, but you would have to promise me something," She explained, placing her brush on a nearby table and lit another candle light, adding a small amount of light for our cameras to see.

"Anything, just tell me," The figure said as she moved in front of the light, and revealed that it was none other than the fiery young Dark Child herself, Annabelle Hastur (or simply Annie).

After seeing it was just Annie, our crew almost immediately shut down their production. Nothing interesting was going on here. How foolish we were at the time. While the live feed was cut, the camera was still recording everything in the room. It wasn't until a couple days later that we took a look through the footage and found something a little more interesting... **Warning - Possible underaged suggestive themes ahead. **Be forewarned, the League and this broadcast station is not responsible for anything you may see. As said in the beginning of the special, Viewer Discretion is Advised

"You have to promise 2 things," Ahri hesitated, lifting Annie's head and almost seductively staring into her eyes. She held up her hand and counted, "One, no telling anyone Not even Amumu...Tibbers...or whoever else you hang out with."

Annie nodded.

"And two, you have to promise you will do what I tell you." Ahri concluded, "And I mean everything..."

"Um...okay? But...what is it you did again?" Annie asked in her childish way

"I...," Ahri looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, then whispered something too quiet to hear. She blushed profussely.

"Master-what?" Annie asked loudly with a confused expression.

"Masturbated," Ahri exclaimed in a less quiet tone

"What does it mean? Is it a new Summoner term for something?" Annie replies, still confused.

"Knew you would ask that." Ahri smugly stated. "It's...difficult to explain really. Especially to a child. But...I'll show you. You still have to remember your promise though."

She moved her tails away from her pantless legs to reveal a pair of nice, clean, white panties to Annie (and the camera). Annie seemed rather confused by this gesture.

"First, how familiar are you with this?" Ahri asked, "You do know what this is right?"

"Yeah of course. It's your underwear. But what does that have to do with-"

"I meant what is under it" Ahri interrupted in an somewhat annoyed tone.

"Oh, well I don't know the name, but I do know what it is. I mean it's what separates guys from us, right?"

"Well, yes, but it does much more than that." Ahri explained. Her tails lowered down as she slid closer to Annie. Her tails wrapped around the young pre-teen in a warm fluffy embrace, as if she was Ahri's little sister, "Have you ever had anyone special in your life? Anyone you could truly say you loved?"

"Um..." Annie thought. Even though she was only 11, she did have one she did love to spend time with, "I do have one person, Amumu. He was always so sweet to me and Tibbers," she said, pointing at her stuffed bear on the table surrounded by candlelights.

"Well, what is the farthest you 2 have gone?" Ahri asked, trying to discover how much experience she has. Amumu may have been an undead yordle, but there have been stranger pairings amongst the league before.

"Farthest? What do you mean? We do hang out a lot after matches, but never actually went out on a date if that's what you mean." Annie explained.

"I see. Tell me, did you ever have any 'special' feelings when you are around him?"

"Um... well I do get a but nervous and have tummy aches." She explained, "But from the way he speaks, he must get much more nervous than I get."

"Anything else? Anything a bit lower?" Ahri said seductively

"What do you mean? You mean...my..." Annie started childishly.

"Um...Sure. It's actually called a... vagina." Ahri remarked, blushing at the girl, "Some people call it a pussy though."

"Pussy? You mean like a cat?" Annie said innocently

"Umm... sorta." Ahri explained, "So do you ever feel anything from your pussy?"

"Um...well...I...can you keep a secret?" Annie asked shyly.

"Sure. I won't tell anyone."

"O-okay. I never... told anyone this," Annie started, lowering her head and voice, "I-I...I wet myself... almost every time I see him." She was barely in a whisper, "But the strange thing is, it isn't pee, it's clear, and stickier. Most people don't even notice it."

"Really now?" Ahri said, now finding out more about the young child, and being aroused by it.

"Yea, but I don't know what it is?"

"Oh, it's just your body readying itself," Ahri explained.

"For?" Annie wondered

"... You know what, I'll show you," Ahri assured as she gave Annie a peek of what was under her cotton panties right in front of our cameras. By the look on her face, Annie certainly enjoyed the view. Unfotunately we couldn't get a clear picture. All the camera saw was a fleshy blur, possibly with a few black hairs.

"Wow, it's so...shiny."

"Yes," Ahri said, "That 'shininess' called lubricant. It occurs naturally in most humans, or so I've been told. It happens whenever a girl is turned on."

"Oh," Annie started as she appeared to be inspecting Ahri's exposed nethers, "but why?"

"Makes it easier I guess," Ahri tried to explain to Annie.

"Make what easier?" Annie quizzed, still unknown what Ahri was hinting at. She was still young, and sex was something she was almost completely oblivious to.

"Oh... never mind," Ahri said, "Now you remember your second promise right?"

"Oh of course," Annie said with child-like glee, "I was supposed to do whatever you tell me to do...wait...do I...have to expose my...pussy?" She barely whispered enough for us to hear.

Ahri giggled playfully and exclaimed, "Maybe later, if you're okay with it. For now, take off your dress."

The child hesitated, "Um...okay? Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Don't you trust me?" Ahri teased.

Annie nodded, and removed her dress slowly. She seemed more incline to comply with Ahri's order than someone her age would usually... it could have been possible Ahri placed Annie under a charm enchantment. Our cameras positioned just in the right spot to catch the child's still developing breasts. It seemed she didn't even wear a bra yet!

Ahri soon followed her, and within 5 seconds, both ladies were in their underwear. Ahri wearing a somewhat luxurious lace bra and panties, while Annie was in pink briefs. She turned back to Ahri, preventing us from seeing her exposed topless front for a short time.

"Wow Ann. You look...amazing for an 11 year old. Now I see why Amumu has a crush on you." Ahri complemented.

"Re-really? Thanks!" Annie started, "I know I'm not as big as some of the other girls...But Jinx says it's okay."

"Nah Annie, you are beautiful just the way you are now," Ahri exclaimed as one of her tails brushed against the child's cheek, "Don't let anyone discourage you."

"Aww thanks Ahri."

Annie leaned over and hugged the half-naked fox-girl happily. Ahri leaned down slowly, and stared into the child's eyes.

"Nomally...I'd only give these types of 'lessons' to older girls," Ahri started, still keeping her gaze in Annie's, "But if you can keep quiet... I'll show you some of my more pleasurable secrets."

Annie nodded slowly, "I promise not to tell a soul...not even my parents!"

Ahri smiled, and gave Annie a small peck on the lips before quickly pulling away. Both of them to blush slightly and turn away, as if they were little kids experimenting with their first kiss..

Annie let out a small gasp, "Th-that was my first kiss," Annie was astonished, "And it was with a...a girl! Wait...does that count?"

"First kiss? Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind this," Ahri turned and leaned in for a much longer kiss, sticking her long tongue into Annie's mouth, in perfect view of the hidden camera. Annie was caught off guard, but appeared to be enjoying the fox-girl's actions. She returned Ahri's tongue play with her own, and soon the two were passionately making out. Ahri appeared to be going slowly though, perhaps so as to not overwhelm the young Annie just yet,.

After about 5 minutes of passionately making out, Ahri broke away from the child with a playful giggle

"Wow. Where did you learn to kiss so...good?" Annie exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, it's just a little thing I picked up from the other girls in the league," Ahri explained, wiping her mouth off.

"Other girls? You mean the others practice kissing like that?" Annie asked, now intrigued. She seemed to like the idea that it was okay for other girls to kiss now.

"Yep. There's Vi, Sejuani, even LeBlanc. But they do much more that just kissing, and much more than practicing," Ahri hinted.

"Really? Like what?"

"Ahh...that would be for another time. Right now I wanna teach you things slowly," Ahri said, noticing how wet Annie is from the dampened spot between the child's legs, " However, by the looks of it you do seem to be very eager."

"Hmm?" Annie asked as she noticed a wet spot appearing over her panties, "Are you making fun of my...um...my pussy?" she exclaimed, trying to cover up her wetness.

"Oh quite the opposite," Ahri responded, using her tails to move Annie's hand away from her nethers, "You shouldn't cover it up. In fact, take off your underwear so they don't get ruined."

"But...," Annie started, still skeptical. She sighed, and did as she was told. Within just a few seconds she sat on Ahri's red velvet bed, fully nude and damp enough to cause the candle light to reflect into the hidden camera just a mere 3 feet away.

"This feels kinda nice actually," Annie responded as she laid back against the nearby pillow, "Like it's the right thing to do, you know." She clapsed her hands together and laid back comfortably, "I like to do this when I'm in my room...but I'm always afraid someone will come in and catch me."

"Don't worry, the door in here is locked tight. No one's getting in," Ahri explained.

Annie relaxed as she laid in the nude next to Ahri, "So are you gonna get naked too?"

Ahri nodded, already slipping out of her bra, "Yes, I was getting to that, sorry." The fox-girl had a more difficult time removing her panties with her tails in the way, but soon she laid as naked as Annie on her own bed. Her tails conviently hid her breasts and exposed nethers from the camera's view, but Annie was getting the full picture.

"Wo...woah...you are beautiful!" Annie exclaimed, "Your chest...it looks like two pillows with buttons. Can...can I touch them?

"Maybe later, right, now, we're working on you," Ahri explained, "We have to take care of your wetness down there..."

"Oh," Annie semi-understood.

Ahri slipped off her bed and walked over to her closet. Annie watched with peeked interest, seemingly aroused by Ahri's tails themselves. Luckily we were able to catch a glimpse of Ahri's exposed top before she headed off camera, and they were just heavenly. Two perfectly stacked boobs with the perkiest pink nipples ever conceived. It was as if Ahri was created by the heavens. When she finally returned back into view she was carrying a bright pink rod in her hand, no doubt a sex toy.

"What's that?" Annie asked, intrigued by the toy.

"It will make this night much more wonderful," Ahri reassured, brushing her tails up against the child's bare mound as she sat back on the bed in the same spot, "Now follow what I do with your hand."

Ahri set aside the toy and laid beside Annie. She hovered her hand over her lower lips. Annie copied Ahri's actions almost perfectly as Ahri just brushed the surface of her already wet pussy, causing her to let out a deep moan. When Annie touched hers, she felt a sensation of pleasure she hadn't felt ever.

"Oh...that...woah," Annie started, "That felt...kinda good."

"It's going to feel much better in a second," Ahri explained, "Here, let me show you..." She placed a hand on the surface of Annie's leaking pussy, letting out a small, barely noticeable moan while the child let out a quick gasp.

"Oh wow, that feels... good," Annie said, enjoying Ahri's touch.

"Yea, I bet," Ahri remarked, starting to rub the outside of her mound and clit. Annie's gaps turned into pleasure moans, "ooh...oh ye...yes that...feels great...keep doing that..."

Ahri noticed the child's aptitude and started to speed up the process, putting 1 finger into her opening and causing Annie to arch her back, "Ooh yes..." She was drippign already, more so than a child her age probably should, and it was significantly hotter around Annie's nethers than it usually should be.

Apparently she was really getting into her "lesson" a bit too much, as Ahri fingered Annie for the first time, she fingured herself as well, causing her to moan lightly. started to follow her example. Ahri went a little to deep into Annie, however, and the Dark Child let out a cry of pain.

"Ow! That hurts!" Annie exclaimed

"Hmm?" Ahri stated, breaking out her trance, "Oh, you might not be ready for that yet...sorry." She removed her finger from Annie's pussy and wiped it off. One of her tails took a hold of Annie's hand and guided it to her mound, "Try rubbing this outside around instead." She showed the child how to pleasure herself by rubbing her clitorous in such a way that would be significantly pleasurable for herself.

Annie continued on her own and let out a small moan every time she circled around her mound and clit, "ooh...yes this...this is...nice..."

She continued to rub slowly while Ahri's tails fondled with her small perky nipples. A small fire could easily be noticed on the tip of a few of Annie's hairs, but neither girl seemed to mind or even notice. Annie was a fire mage after all, and such a sight was common on her.

"This is..is..good," Annie uttered as she quickened, letting out a few moans, "How did...you even find out about this?"

"Experimenting, and lots of free time," Ahri said after some thought, "It's even better when you add a partner."

Annie let out a loud moan and her hair started to emit a pink flame, "Oh...Ahri... I...I feel something co-coming... it feels like I'm gonna pee!"

"Let it out," Ahri advised, 'It's okay!"

Annie started to lift her hips up and amazingly she squirted out an extremely hot stream across Ahri's bed. She jittered and shook from her orgasm, breathing heavily and moaning significantly louder than Ahri. After a couple minutes, Annie finally calmed down and breathed. Her hole was left steaming as her hair that was recently on fire died down. Surprisingly nothing caught ablaze, and there doesn't seem to be any smoke or steam aside from the child's stray juices on the bed and her pussy. Her orgasm rushed over her body in a furious aftershock before she finally relaxed.

Seeing Annie squirt was a huge turn on for Ahri, and pushed her well passed the edge. Her climax hit, but she was more subtle about it, only letting out a quiet moan and a calmed expression afterwards.

"Mmm...you squirt well for your first time." Ahri complemented as she rested next to Annie, "Y-you sure learn quick."

"Yea," Annie muttered out, still in orgasmic pleasure, "That was... _AMAZING_!"

"If you liked that, then you have to join us on the Rift tomorrow," Ahri suggested to a quickly tiring Annie, "Me and a few of the girls are gonna do things like this all down on mid lane to celebrate Sona's birthday, and we are 1 short. The summoners."

"Hmm? Well if it's anything like this, then of course I'll be there," Annie assured.

"Great! We'll leave first thing in the morning before any of the early matches. Oh the girls will be so pleased" Ahri exclaimed.

"By the way what time is it?" Annie asked, worried about the curfew the League imposed a few weeks ago.

"Oh it's well passed 10:00," Ahri explained as she slipped off her bed. Truth is, it was probably only 8:00. Likely she had no real clue what time it was, and just wanted an excuse to keep Annie in her room, "You'd probably be better off here tonight. Wouldn't want anyone catching you out there."

"Hmm, I guess so. Got another bed, or do I have to go on the floor?" Annie said, disappointed she couldn't go back to her room.

"Neither, I have enough room in the bed for both of us," Ahri calmly stated as she walked over to her closet to grab a few extra pillows.

"Oh, are you sure? A lot of people don't want to sleep with me cause they think I'm gonna burn them or something..." Annie said ashamed.

"Annabelle, don't worry. I trust you not to set things on fire in your sleep," Ahri assured as she emerged again in view.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Annie let out as she rushed off the bed to hug Ahri, causing her to drop all the pillows.

"Oooff! Alright, alright now," Ahri reacted, trying to show compassion, "I guess we had better get to bed. Wouldn't wanna be tired for tomorrow's 'match' now would we?"

"Guess not," Annie replied as she let the fox free.

Annie grabbed on of the pillows off the floor and climbed under the covers quickly, "I call this spot!"

"Well you're a fast kid," Ahri remarked as she blew out the candle lights. We couldn't see much after that, as the room was too dark to make anything out. But we can assumed the two cuddled in bed. Both girls fell asleep quickly as Ahri's tails acted as a blanket for the young child.

Well that's it for tonight folks. We did get to see Annie's first orgasm and these 2 seemingly unlikely friends became even closer. Who knows what could happen next. Tune in next time on The Secret Life of the League to find out.

_That was _The Secret Life of the League. _ Coming up next - Piltover's Wildest Police Videos. Brought to you by Piltover Police Department. If you have a problem with criminals, call on Piltover's Finest to get the job done!_


	2. Episode II - Support Your Supports

Episode II - Supporting Your Supports

Welcome to another exciting episode of The Secret Life of the League. This time, we take a look at a couple champions caught in a secret love.

Our cameras were placed strategically around the mansion of Sona Buvelle, famous musician of the League, to see if we could find something intriguing from the mute champion the day before her birthday. Here's what we uncovered.

Sona sat on her exceedingly large couch in her living room, shifting over fanmail late at night. Most letters were tossed aside into a large brown back, while a select few made their way to a small neat stack next to the songstress. While it was slightly interesting seeing how celebrities deal with constant fan letters, there's not much here to show.

However, as Sona was busy reading one of her letters, a new figure stepped into the Buvelle home. Soraka, the Starchild, slipped near silently into the living room from behind, and snuck up to Sona. With a surprised gasp, Soraka hugged the Maven from behind, catching her off guard.

"Hey honey," Soraka exclaimed happily, "Enjoying yourself well?"

Sona smiled and nodded.

"Good. I brought you a little something," Soraka pulled out a small purple bottle very similar t common healing potions from behind the couch, "It's an enchantment for your music, so you can transmit your thoughts through your songs!"

Sona beamed happily and took the bottle in hand. With little delay she engulfed the entire potion completely. Not a drop remained.

A small purple hue surrounded the Maven briefly. Soraka smiled widely, "Well, let's see if it worked!"

Sona nodded, and picked up her Etwahl from the stand next to the couch. With a silent sigh, she started producing a beautiful vibrant song. During the song, the notes flowed elegantly and formed small sounds. These sounds became more clear with each measure, until eventually Sona's heavenly voice could be heard carried by the melody.

Can you hear me? Sona's voice called out through her music.

Soraka nodded excitedly, "Yes!" She reached over and hugged Sona again, "Oh, your voice is beautiful!"

Sona returned the hug, able to play the song one handed, Oh dear, thank you Soraka! This is the best birthday present ever!

Soraka leaned closer to the Maven until eventually making contact with Sona's lips. The two shared a sensual kiss as Sona's music filled the air. The tune gradually shifted from a vibrant energetic tone to a more calming and relaxing feel.

"You know...that's not all I got for your birthday," Soraka assured after breaking the kiss, "There's another surprise for you upstairs."

Sona smiled widely, Another surprise? Oh you really are too much.

"Come on," Soraka extended her hand, "I'll show you..."

Sona took Soraka's hand and used her music to float up off the couch, dragging Soraka mid-air with her. She skillfully used her music to glide through her home upstairs to her bedroom at the end of the hall. Luckily, cameras were everywhere to catch everything.

Sona lowered down to the ground before they entered the room. Soraka took Sona's arm and pulled her in. Once inside, Sona closed the door and looked around excitedly.

So where's this 'surprise?' Sona's music asked excitedly.

Soraka sat down on the extremely large blue-gold decorated bed in the center of the room, "Right here..." She reached under the covers and pulled out a light blue box.

A box? Sona tilted her head and followed Soraka to her bed.

Soraka opened the box excitedly, revealing quite a selection of sex toys. From common dildos and vibrators to more kinky toys and tools like anal beads. The Starchild smirked lustfully and turned to Sona, "More than just a box."

Sona leaned back a little, Wait...Soraka. Where's this going?

"I think you know," Soraka assured, "Sona...I don't know how to explain it, but whenever we are together...I just get so heated. I've fantasized about you for far too long, and when we started dating...it was even more prevalent. I don't mean to sound needy or whorish...but I need to feel you!"

But...What if we get caught? the voice of Sona's music asked in a concerned tone.

"Not to worry, the windows and doors are locked and shut closed," Soraka assured, "I made sure no one would find us or see us."

Sona nodded, and looked back down at the box of toys, Do...we have to use all of those?

"Of course not," Soraka assured, "We'll save some of the kinkier stuff for later." Soraka leaned in and kissed Sona once again, "What do you say...want to do it?"

Sona hesitated after the kiss, looking around to make sure they were alone. She turned back to Soraka and nodded, Alright...I'm in! She stopped her music and set her Etwahl to the side off the bed.

Soraka giggled excitedly, "Wonderful! Let's get naked!"

She wasted little time and lifted her small thin dress over her head. She was only wearing a golden strapless bra, no panties. She let her lovely grey-white hair flow out of its pony tail and spill onto her perfectly sized purple-grey breasts. Her mound was completely shaven clean, and left little to the imagination. Her pussy lips were perfectly similar to a human's, aside from the green tint rather than usual pink that most humans in Runeterra had. Soraka knew what she was doing today, so she didn't bother wearing underwear.

Sona stared back at her lover with wide eyed disbelief. Her music suspended in silence.

Soraka giggled."Are you okay, dear?"

Sona blinked a couple times and her music started back up, Hmm...oh, yes...it's just...you're so beautiful! Sona's voice exclaimed.

Soraka blushed lightly, "Oh please...I'm nothing compared to you. I have a horn coming out of my head for crying out loud."

Sona leaned over and brushed her hand over Soraka's horn, I think it's the most lovely thing about you.

The two kissed again as Soraka reached over and helped Sona out of her dress. It took a few tries to unknot the laces on Sona's back, but eventually she was freed from her clothing. She was left in a blue and gold strapless bra and panty combo. Her body was breathtaking to say the least. Sona Buvelle's skin was the definition of perfection according to general belief, and it was evident why. Her golden peach skin lit up perfectly under the candlelight above the bed, and Sona's blue-gold pigtails flowed elegantly down her breasts. She literally had no imperfections, aside from minor scars that likely were from obsessed fans desperate to touch the Ionian-born musician. All this beauty and only Soraka was able to see it completely. And our lucky cameras.

Sona took a bold step and removed her bra, freeing her voluptuous breast. Beautiful erected pink nubs topped the seemingly endless mass of flesh that made up her DD boobs. They bounced adorably with each movement as she lifted the bra over her head.

"Wow..." Soraka started, taken back by the beauty and size of Sona's chest, "I...I love you..." She leaned over and with little hesitation started to suckle on Sona's teat like a little child. Sona moved her instrument away from the bed and held Soraka close, silently moaning in pleasure. The facial expressions the Maven was making told all we needed to know about her.

As Soraka started to lick and suckle the teat of Ms Buvelle, a clear-white liquid started to secrete from her nipples. Sona was pleasantly surprised by this, it seemed. Soraka looked up at Sona's surprised smiled and smiled back herself.

"You like my trick? I learned it a few months back when trying to heal a mother's crushed chest." Soraka explained.

Sona nodded excitedly, and pulled Soraka back onto her breasts. The more Soraka suckled, the more milk poured from the breasts. This sent pleasurable sensations throughout Sona's body, and rocked her from the inside. Soraka drank the milk like a baby, enjoying the sweet taste completely. The adorable sight of her lover being breastfed was heaven to Sona.

Eventually Sona's tits went dry, as only a few drops escaped from the teats despite constant teasing and suckling. Soraka swallowed the last of the milk and looked up to Sona, a few drops still on her lips.

"Mmm...you're delicious dear..." She leaned up and kissed the Maven. Sona could taste the sweet milk left on Soraka's lips, and loved the taste. It was something she hadn't experienced before...the milk of a mother.

Soraka broke the kiss with a stream of saliva connecting them briefly, "Are you ready for the main course?"

Sona nodded excitedly. Soraka reached over and grabbed a small purple-gold vibrator from the box on the bed, "Let's start with this..." She snaked her hand down Sona's body and into the Maven's panties. Sona gasped silently as Soraka's hand brushed against the Maven's flower. When she pulled out her hand was covered in sticky lubricant that shined in the light. She smothered the juices over the tip of the vibrator while Sona removed and discarded her panties. She now sat completely naked and gorgeous in front of Soraka.

"Hmm...you looked beautiful when naked," Soraka commented as she moved the toy just to the edge of Sona's blue-haired mound, "Are you ready?"

Sona nodded impatiently, and Soraka quickly stuck just the tip of the vibrator into Sona's lips. Sona let out a silent moan and her body shook with pleasure.

"...you like that?" Soraka teased. Sona nodded again, leaning back against the wall. Soraka pushed the vibrator just a little deeper and twisted it on. The rippling vibrations sent shockwaves of pleasure down Sona's spine, and she fell back against the wall further. Soraka slowly started to push the toy in and out of Sona's pussy, keeping in time with the Maven's silent expressions.

"Let me know when you're about to cum," Soraka advised, "Just tap the sheet 2 times."

Sona nodded and tilted her head back. Soraka pushed the vibrator deeper into the Maven with each thrust. Sona fondled her breast playfully, which still had droplets of milk escaping from the teats. The sensations were bliss for Sona, as evident from her silent gasps and expressions.

Eventually Soraka's efforts would be well rewarded. Sona tapped the bed sheet several times while her body rocked and spasmed. It appeared she hit her climax, and the expression on her face was one of pure blank bliss. The aftershocks passed through her body for several seconds before Soraka pulled the toy out and turned it off. The bed between Sona's legs as well as the vibrator were soaked completely.

"Wow Sona...you came a lot!" Soraka remarked as she licked off the vibrator, "Mmm...so sweet. Here," She held the toy close to Sona's mouth. The Maven opened and took the toy inside, suckling off her own juices, which she appeared to enjoy.

"You like that?" Sona nodded and took out the toy with a loud pop, "Good... Now it's my turn..."

Soraka laid back against the opposite wall and removed her golden panties, which by that point were dripping with Soraka's lumbracent, "Oh...I'm so...wet...just stick it in dear."

Sona obliged, and lightly pushed the toy into her lover's hole. Soraka let out an adorable squeal that Sona appeared to love. The Maven leaned up and kissed Soraka lovingly while she thrusted the toy in and out of Soraka's womanhood.

"Mm..oh..." Soraka's moans filled the room, a contrast to the silent moans of Sona, "Yes...ye...deeper...oh...okay there...there...now turn it on..."

Sona twisted the end and the vibrator turned on, sending quick shockwaves of pleasure though Soraka, "Oo-ooh yes...that's it...keep going..." The Starchild's juices leaked out all over the bed and Sona's hand, but her climax didn't hit just yet, "That's...deeper. Deeper!"

Sona pushed the toy in as deep as it would go, but it wasn't enough for Soraka. She continued to beg for Sona to go deeper and faster, but Sona couldn't keep up with just the toy. She took out the toy from her lover's pussy and turned it off, much to Soraka's demise.

"What's wr-" She was interrupted when Sona skillfully slipped just one finger into Soraka's hole, striking just the right nerves to silence her partner momentarily, "ooh..."

The Maven continued to finger Soraka, keeping a steady rhythm with her mastered instrument playing hands. She introduced another finger in, and another, until her entire right hand was trapped between Soraka's slippery walls. Soraka's moans deepened and quickened, and juices were spilling by the gallons it seemed.

Sona's fingers expertly explored every nerve of her lover, touching and poking at just the right spots at just the right time. Soraka's moans were almost musical with Sona's touch. Finally Sona found the one sweet spot and played it well.

Soraka didn't have much time to prepare for her orgasm. Her walls tightened and her juices flowed even more. Her body shook enough to rock the bed against the wall. Her loud screams of pleasure gave Sona the signal to pull out. Sona let Soraka spend her blissful moments of pleasure alone while she went over to grab her Etwahl.

After Soraka recovered, Sona crawled up next to her lover and kissed her. Soraka returned with a loving smile, "I...I really love you."

Sona nodded, and played out a loving tune that sounded as if she said, I love you too.

Once she finished the measure, Sona hugged Soraka close. The Starchild returned the hug, and nuzzled Sona's blue hair lovingly. The two appeared to have fallen asleep in each other's embrace after that, not caring about the soaked bedsheet or lack of blanket covering them. It was rather lovely seeing the two so adorably in love.

The feed cuts out after that. Ran out of space it seems. Zaunite technology is...not the best it seems. But, nevertheless, we did get to see some incredible and scandalous action from a famous celebrity and healer. Tune in next time to see what else we uncover from our vault on The Secret Life of the League.

_You just watched_ The Secret Life of the League. _Up next -_ Business Tips and Strategies - Starring CEO Dr. Edmundo.


End file.
